


Searching

by MetatheGamer



Series: Sealed Dreamer [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fanfiction, Sealed Dreamer, Sealed Siblings Ending (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetatheGamer/pseuds/MetatheGamer
Summary: Carapace rests after an intense fight, pondering the will of the winds.
Series: Sealed Dreamer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196078
Kudos: 2





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> a brief chapter, showing one of the other characters in the series. many chapters that aren't about Hornet will be like this.

Carapace sat on a bench, still breathing heavily from the confrontation. The fight against the Moss Knights had taken more out of him than he'd thought. He sighed, closing his eyes. Why was it, for a brief moment, he felt that somebody was watching him during the fight? It was....strange, to say the least. No matter, surely he'd find what he was looking for. A challenge, and answers...answers as to whether any of his family was still alive, why they were attacked so suddenly....

He wondered why it was the wind's will to bring him here, a ruined kingdom filled with nothing but enemies. Not even enemies that could be spared for another time, and certainly no one who matched his skill. _That leaves...one of my family?_ There was a very, very slim chance of that. He was the oldest, the most prepared, and yet if it wasn't for the offer made by the bringer of fate, the winds...Carapace didn't want to think on that. Instead, he took in his surroundings, his peripheral vision obscured by his mask. He tried, for probably the thousandth time, to take the darn thing off, but the mask stayed firmly stuck on his face. He hated it. 

Sighing, Carapace got back up. If he hadn't gotten used to it by now, his bad leg would've given--again--but he knew better than to let that happen. He walked into the unknown, wondering what Hallownest could answer.


End file.
